Returning
by Hobygirl
Summary: After when Eddi left..


One of what I would like to happen.

"Hemingway you still depressed over McKee?" Michael's words ran though the ward causing most of the staff to look over.

"What makes you say that of course not she's gone to get better so..." He replied calmly if anyone asked him that again he may end up punching something or someone.

"What ever you say Hemingway." He smirked before walking of.

Seeing people were still looking he shouted. "Haven't you all got jobs right do them then if anyone needs me page me." He replied before slamming AAU doors and heading to the roof a place where nobody would find him for a while to say the least.

Since Eddi had left three months ago he had thrown himself into work and then drowning his sorrows after talking a little bit of whiskey and try to forget about the woman he had loved and deep down still did, he understood that she needed help but he could of helped her here in holby or they could of gone round he world In his van. He had never felt like this before and didn't have a clue what to do about it it's wasn't so simple that he could go to Leeds because she had said that she needed to get away from "us." Something that had confused him how had their relationship played a part in her taking drugs? He was Soon jolted out of his daydream by his pager going off.

"Right what have we got Sacha?" He asked rushing through the doors of AAU.

"John Hester 51 found collapsed in the bathroom ill leave you to work out the rest."

The day had pretty much smoothly after dealing with John he got transferred to Darwin after they had discovered he had heart problems in his notes and doing test all seemed to point in that way. So currently he was sat at the desk with Sacha waiting for something to happen.

"Go." Sahcha had said out of the blue."

"Go where." He replied Dumfounded.

"Go to Eddi." He replied in a hush tone

"But she doesn't want us Sacha. She needs time to get over the drugs and maybe I wasn't helping her."

"No matter what she says she needs you, last year Chrissie went to go to Australia with my son amd I loved her like you do Eddi and you know what Jac talked me couldn't have me moping around so she took me to the airport to get her back Luc just go ill cover for you." He replied.

"But what if she's moved on and got a boyfriend or something."

"I don't think that's possible do you?"

"Maybe not her fiery-ness." He chuckled. Thanks Sacha." He replied getting up of the chair and heading out of the AAU doors.

"Good luck." Sacha shouted.

Getting to his van he opened ready to start his three hour and half journey to Meanwood Leeds totry and get Eddi back or stay with her Esther way he needed to be with her he completed the other half of him that had been lost for years. After a stop at Service station he had finally arrived at sunset avenue not knowing what number he had knocked someone's house and asked in result of them wanting to know why he was there and all that but eventually gave him the number 26.

Knocking on the door he secretly prayed for Eddi to answer and not Liam because he would of shut the door in his face after the business in the Lab months back. Eddi answered and she had stood there in her PJS and looked considerably well.

"What do you want Luc? And how you find me?"

"I want you." He replied calmly "come to the van and hear me out please?"

"I can't do this Luc it's toxic." Words that often came out of Eddi McKee's mouth with their relationship.

"Please?" He begged. "20 minutes you owe me that at least."

"Ok twenty minutes that's it."

Walking to the van that was parked round the corner was walked in complete silence until he had opened the door and they had both sat down face to face.

"You look well how's it going?"

"I'm on one every six hours getting there." She replied sounding hopeful.

"That's good I need to know Eddi why'd you leave?"

"I couldn't do it Luc I would of took more us, work, holby I needed to get away from it all I hope you understand." She replied trying to make him understand.

"You hope I understand." He said raising his voice. "No I don't understand I thought we had something no screw that I new we had something every time I was with you I felt something and you not me to understand why you left." "I would have cared for you." He replied still raising his voice.

"I know it must me hard how'd you think I felt when you left me I wanted to feel happy like that again and convinced myself that Max was better I took more because I felt my life wasn't living." " inkow you would of had cared for me but I needed to get away and I needed cold turkey.

"And while you have been gone I've been moping in my own sorrows." "Eddi it sounds cheesy but your like my medication with out you I can't cope or get better they'll be other girls you can tell me but none of them will be like you."

"Luc I'm not sure What if you leave again? Or I get addicted to drugs again? How would you cope?" All these thoughts running throughout her head she was skeptical about he idea scared she'd hurt him."

"I'm not going to leave I promise and if you do we'll sort you out in no time and we'll cope together whatever life throws at us." He replied trying to get her to see he loved her.

"What about Liam?"

"He can come with us if he and you want? He's apart of you he needs you too."

"Ok." She replied

"Ok."

"Do you want me to say it again." She replied standing up walking over to his side of the bench suddenly bending down and kissing him unexpectedly. He returned the kiss back and she took hold of his hand and helped him up.

"I've got to tell Liam come with me?"

"Yeah Ok we're really doing this?" Still shocked at Eddi's decision.

"Yeah we're doing this."

Walking into the house she saw a very angry Liam McKee standing there arms crossed.

"What do you think your doing here I thought I said stay away?"

"You did but I couldn't?"

"We'll you should have tired harder messing my sisters life up."

Walking over to Liam she put her had in his cheek.

"I need to do this Liam you may not understand but I love Luc and I think that the drugs were talking and not me, I need cold turkey but I also need some caring and some love."

"But Eddi I thought you were ok?"

"I am but being in Leeds is near enough the Same as being in holby at the moment the memories of leaving you and memories of mum."

"Why didn't you say?"

"It's not your fault Liam ok? Luc decided that you could come with us if you want?" "We'll get ,um someone to help her and you can come get away."

"Where?" He asked skeptically.

"Europe for a while and when I'm ready go back to the Job I grew a love for."

"I get my stuff write mum a note and we'll go." Seeing Eddi walk up the Stairs. "She really Loves you."

"And I Love her."

Six years later things had charged for the better Liam had set life up in France after meeting a girl over there and falling in love with her they had married and had two children Angelique and Bevis (French names I looked up) Eddi and Luc had settled back in Holby after over a year going round Europe and he had gained the consultant post on as Michael had gone back to run his baby "Holby care." They had since being back fine and everyone had been glad to see them again since then they had been juggling work life and family life having two kids of their own Noah and Bethany named after some great people they had met around Europe, they had got married 2 years ago just so Eddi could be a Hemingway.

Things were perfect. Although the drugs had been bad they had made her see sense and maybe that was they way her life had to start to become what is was today?  
And for that she thanked the drugs for making her Realise that she didn't need them she had her excuses for taking them staring at her in the face. That was the end of that chapter now she was going to finish her brilliant new one off.

Hope you enjoyed xx let me no a one shot or make it a two shot? With another idea for her returning? Xx


End file.
